Welcome Back Chicken Wuss
by Hot Crimson Passion
Summary: After being away for five years, Hayner finally comes back to his hometown. What happens when he runs into his biggest rival at a party? Seiner. Oneshot. Lemon. For Pahoyhoy


Welcome Back Chicken Wuss

* * *

Authors Note

So this is an anniversary present for my lovely Pahoyhoy. It was two years ago this month that we first started doing any major chatting, and it was also when I wrote and posted the first story I ever wrote for her, Seduction in the Girls Room. My love, it seems like so long ago, but at the same time it seems like no time at all has passed. I love you now and forever, and nothing will ever change that.

* * *

The loud bass could be heard radiating from the small two story house that looked liked every other house on this particular block. It really had been a while since Hayner had been here. In fact, his presence here was a surprise from the very person he was home to visit, the person who also happened to be the one this party was being held in honour of. Smoothing out the front of his dark green shirt and fixing his dirty blond hair so that it was just so, the young man proceeded up the walk to where the party was in full swing.

Like he had been instructed to, he rang the doorbell and whistled along with the pounding music that was almost deafening at this distance, Hayner waited patiently for someone to answer. Hearing the door open, the blond turned around with a broad smile.

"Can I help…Hayner? Oh my goodness!" Olette cried, throwing her arms around the man standing in the doorway. "I can't believe you're here! It's been forever since you've been home!" The petit brunet squeezed her best friend tightly, an embrace that he eagerly returned.

"Of course I'm here, Letty," he laughed, "There's no way that I'd miss your engagement party, even if it did mean I had to drive all day to get here and come back home."

Without waiting for him to say anything more, Olette then pulled him into the house where so many people were gathered to celebrate the engagement that people had seen coming from the day that Olette had started dating Pence when they were only 13. It had merely been a matter of when. "Oh, this is so exciting! This means the entire old gang is here! I can't believe it!" Olette was almost in hysterics she was so excited that Hayner was back. After Hayner had moved in with his grandfather nearly five years ago due to the amounts of fights he was getting into at school, he had never made a visit back to his hometown. That had severely limited the amount of time that he got to spend with his best friends, but they did go visit him regularly at his new home.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." A voice filled with laughter sounded over the crowd, causing both Olette and Hayner to turn towards it with huge smiles.

"Fuck, Rox. I haven't even been back for an hour and you're already being a bitch!" Turning around with a smirk, Hayner came face to face with a youth of honey blond hair and bright blue eyes. Roxas, Hayner's best friend since childhood.

"Well, someone has to be the bitch and it seems like I'm the only one man enough to be it." Roxas wore a smirk as wide as Hayner's before they clapped each other on the back in a one armed hug.

"Fuck off," laughed Hayner. "But man, it is good to be back."

"It's been forever since you've been home! Seems kind of strange that you're here," Roxas continued as he followed the other two into the kitchen through the crowds, abandoning the group he had been with without another word. They wouldn't miss him too much. As soon as they walked into the kitchen, there was Pence eagerly waiting for the arrival of his friend. After all, it was through his doing that Hayner was actually here.

Laughing, the dark haired youth held out a corona for his blond friend. "I take it that the surprise went over well? You would not believe how hard it was to keep a secret from you, Olette," Pence laughed as Hayner took the offered beer and left Pence free to wrap an arm around his fiancée's shoulders.

"You planned this and never told me? Roxas, did you know Hayney was coming home too?" the brunette girl exclaimed, causing the short blond to look away from her with an embarrassed blush. She then pulled away from Pence and punched him in the shoulder, hard enough that he winced. "You're a beast! How could you have kept this from me?"

Deciding that neither of them wanted to get involved with the argument that would probably turn into a make out session before long, Roxas and Hayner took their beers and found a couple of chairs that were unoccupied and away from the loudest of the music, hoping to catch up with one another.

"Fuck, I can't believe you're back. So, you think that you're going to stick around for good this time?" Roxas questioned as they clinked their bottles together in a toast before each took a long swig of their beer.

Hayner just shrugged. "Who knows? I'm going to be here for at least two weeks, but then I will have to go back. I don't know if I'm ready to move back here yet."

Scoffing, Roxas just rolled his expressive blue eyes. "Time to stop lying to yourself, you bastard. You know that you want to move back home for good. You're always complaining about how much you still miss it here and that you hate Traverse Town. I'm sure that you're parents will be alright with you moving back home now. It's been five years man, and high school is long behind us. Twilight Town has more jobs too. Or is it that you enjoying seeing that shiny new English degree everyday on the wall as you go to work at a fucking retail store? You know that there are much better schools around here that you could go to get your education degree."

This time it was Hayner's turn to roll his eyes. Roxas sure wasn't pulling any punches tonight. Why was he being like this? "What would there be for me here that I don't have in Traverse Town? And my only issue with living there is that you guys all stuck around here," countered Hayner, wishing that Roxas would just drop the subject, but that bastard was nothing if not persistent.

Smirking, Roxas looked over at his friend, the sparkle in those clear blue eyes telling Hayner that his friend meant business. "Well, besides us, and your loving parents, there is someone else who decided to stick around after graduation," he said, looking at his friend down the length of his beer bottle as he took a long swig.

"No," Hayner glared, "don't even try and bring that up, asshole. I'm over that and have absolutely no interest in reviving something that dead."

Roxas just laughed at the growl in his friend's voice. "Fine, but is that because you still want him, or are you now bitter cause you aren't getting any regularly? Or maybe you do actually have a boyfriend back in Traverse and you're too embarrassed of him to bring him home to meet all of us."

"Fuck off, Roxas," he growled again, "and for your information, I haven't had a boyfriend in a year and yes, that means no sex either. But you knew that already."

Roxas burst out laughing at the comment, "Oh come on, Hay. Your sex life can't be that bad." At least that was the end of their not quite fight. "I thought you were seeing that Sabin guy though."

"Was, but not anymore," he scoffed, taking a drink of his own beer.

"Well, that's not a real excuse for a lack of a sex life. A guy like you, in the third largest university in the country, you should be getting laid every single night!"

"I wish," Hayner groaned, downing the last of his beer before shaking the lime out into his palm, "but unfortunately, Sabin and I broke up so long ago now. I am totally over him, don't get me wrong, but I just haven't found any guy that I like enough to go that far with lately."

"You've got to be exaggerating," Roxas said before reaching over and stealing the lime wedge earning a squeak of disapproval from Hayner. He then broke it in half, popping on half into his mouth before handing the rest back to his friend, who did the same. "There is no way that it can be nearly that bad."

"Fuck, Roxas," sighed Hayner, placing his empty bottle onto the floor next to him. "It's not like I haven't been looking. And no, I'm seriously not hung up on him. I'm kind of hoping that we can get a chance to go out while I'm home. Give me some fresh meat to look at."

At the comments, Roxas' jaw just dropped as his eyes bugged out so far that Hayner thought they might pop out of his head. "It really has been that long since you've gotten anything? That you are now desperate enough to look for guys here?"

"Yeah, I guess so," sighed Hayner, rolling his chocolate brown eyes. Leaning back in his chair, the blond checked out that party that was going on around him. He recognized most of the people here from high school and the neighbourhood, but there was a number of people that he didn't. Those were probably Pence and Olette's friends from college and work. Briefly, Hayner spotted both Olette and Roxas' older brothers milling around and draped over one another. That only made sense because this was Squall and Cloud's house that they had so graciously given up for this party. Tomorrow would be a more formal Garden Party with everyone's parents, grandparents and other relations. Tonight was for the youths to get shitfaced. Tearing his eyes away from the scene in front of him, Hayner turned back to his best friend. "Let's drop the subject of my severe lack of love life, alright? So, how's yours? Have a boyfriend yet? I assume you do because you haven't offered to help me break my celibacy. That means you must be getting some regularly."

At the comment, despite the poor lighting in the room, Hayner swore he could see a blush appear on Roxas' face. "Yeah, I have a boyfriend. We've been together for nearly ten months now."

"Fuck, I have been out of the loop lately," laughed Hayner, "So, are you going to tell me who it is?"

"Um, it's Axel," replied Roxas, unable to meet Hayner's eyes.

This time it was Hayner's eyes that were the ones to bulge and his jaw to drop. "I thought you hated him though?"

Roxas just shrugged, "Well, he's still a perverted asshole, don't get me wrong, but one day I finally decided to give him a chance, but the half quart of rum I had that day probably helped. Anyway, when he isn't being such an ass, he's actually a great guy and the sex is fucking amazing. So I think I'll see how long it lasts and I won't complain."

"I can't believe that you're dating Axel of all people. He made your life a living hell during…" Hayner trailed off when he saw a familiar figure moving through the crowd. At the sight, he froze, unable to make a sound.

"Hay?" Roxas questioned, wondering what had happened to his friend. "Hayner!" With a loud yell and a snap of the fingers in front of the brown eyed man's face, the man of honey blond hair finally brought Hayner out of his trance.

"Oh, sorry, Rox. What the fuck is he doing here?" groaned Hayner, running his hand over his face in frustration. The only person in all of Twilight Town he could have gone the rest of his life without seeing was here.

"Who?" Roxas questioned, turning around, trying to catch a glimpse of whoever caused the reaction from Hayner. "Shit, I didn't think that he'd come."

"Fuck, I did not need to see him," Hayner cursed. "Maybe I should just leave before he sees me."

"Don't you fucking dare," snapped Roxas, placing a hand on Hayner's chest to stop him from standing up. "Olette will never forgive you if you leave now. Because if you do, we both know that you will run back to Traverse Town with your fucking tail between your legs and never come back. You've just got to suck it up and enjoy yourself here."

Hayner glared at his best friend, not knowing why Roxas was stopping him. When those blue eyes wouldn't let up, he let out a sigh and fell back into his chair. "Fine, but if he comes over here and starts anything, I'm out."

The rest of the night passed by quickly, everyone losing track of time. Olette and Pence joined their two best friends after making another round through the crowds, bringing fresh bottles of beer with them for everyone.

"It's so awesome being able to all sit around like this again," Olette beamed, the flush on her cheeks revealing just how much she had had to drink tonight. "We're going to have to take a trip down to the usual spot at some point before you leave, Hayney."

Rolling his eyes as he finished the last of his third beer, Hayner didn't comment on the use of the disliked term. After all, it was her engagement party and she was slightly tipsy. Besides, he still called her Letty. "I'm sure absolutely nothing has changed there," Hayner laughed, popping the entire lime wedge into his mouth before Roxas had to steal it yet again.

Pence chuckled, "You've got that right. It seems like only yesterday we were spending our entire summers there eating sea salt ice cream."

Roxas snorted in laughter. "Way to make us sound old there, Pence," he said, taking a long drink. His cheeks were just as flushed as Olette's. It might have been the alcohol, or the fact that they hadn't seen each other like this in so long, but one of them began laughing at the comment, the other three following suit until they were all in hysterics, unable to stop laughing.

"Hey Chicken Wuss, when'd you get back?" A voice cut through their laughter like a steel blade, all four of them instantly sobering up at the sound.

Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, Hayner tried desperately to calm his heart, which had begun beating at an alarmingly rapid pace. Turning around with what he hoped was his best glare; he hoped that it would be enough to frighten the bastard away. "Fuck off, Seifer. Leave me alone." Hopefully his voice hadn't sounded as shaky as he thought it did.

Olette and Roxas both jumped out of their seats, eyes wide as they looked with mirrored looks of fear, claiming that they both would go and try and find their older brother. Even though they knew that Squall and Cloud would be together, both Olette and Roxas raced off in opposite directions in search of the older men. Hopefully their brothers weren't off having sex in a closet somewhere and would be easily found. That left Pence and Hayner to deal with Seifer on their own.

"Don't you dare try anything, Seifer. There is no reason to start anything here tonight. Cloud and Squall will both kick your ass if you try something in their house," Pence threatened, hoping that the combined threat of the stoic men and the fact that this was their house would be enough to keep the tall blond in check.

"Cool it, PP McMuffin Top," Seifer growled, ignoring Pence's warnings. "The Chicken Wuss and I have some shit to discuss that doesn't involve you." Before he got a chance to react, Hayner found his upper arm encircled by a large hand and he was jerked to his feet.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing, asshole?" Hayner growled, trying to pull his arm free from the tight grip that Seifer had on him to no avail. The next thing that he knew, Hayner found himself being pulled along behind Seifer. Pence's shouts were doing nothing against the large bully, and no Cloud or Squall was in sight. After all, if there was anyone that Seifer fought with more than Hayner, it was Olette's older brother, and through him, Cloud.

Still struggling, Hayner felt his blood go cold as he was dragged through the oblivious crowds, upstairs towards the areas the other guests weren't permitted. Seifer was the single person responsible for ruining his life multiple times over. It was because of the large blond that Hayner had needed to go live with his grandfather 300 miles away and basically had to start his life over again. Even just the memory of it caused him to break out into a fear induced cold sweat.

_Knowing that he was going to be late meeting the gang to head out to the beach, Hayner cut through the sandlot, something that he normally wouldn't do. The sandlot was the territory of Seifer and his gang, and Hayner was one of the bully's favourite victims. Unfortunately, recently Seifer had seemed to have doubled his efforts to make his life hell. In fact, he and Seifer had been suspended so much and getting into so many fights lately that Hayner's parents were so concerned with their son's wellbeing and safety that they told him if he got in one more fight they would be taking action. _

_A quick glance through the sandlot revealed no one there, causing the teen to let out a sigh of relief. He had no interest in dealing with that bastard today. Not taking any chances, Hayner broke into a run, sprinting across the open area. With a grin and a chuckle, Hayner was nearly at the alleyway without incident. Just as the alley came into view, the young blond was suddenly jerked backwards by his backpack._

"_Where do you think you're going, Chicken Wuss?" Hayner's chocolate eyes went wide as he fell back onto the ground, flat on his ass._

"_Fuck off, Seifer. Let me go," he growled, trying to pick himself up, only to be pushed back down onto his back by Seifer's foot planted on his chest. _

"_I don't think so, Lamer. Not until you tell me why you've invaded my territory. Then I may consider letting you go," smirked Seifer as he leaned down over the other blond. The whole action sent a wave of panic through the brown eyed boy. Seifer was obviously in one of those kinds of moods today. _

_Struggling against the shoe, Hayner tried everything he could do in an attempted to get free. Oh why couldn't there be someone around to help him?_

"_I'm just heading to the beach," Hayner grunted, pushing at the foot on his chest, making it more and more difficult for him to breathe with every passing moment. "Now, let me go."_

_With a sinister chuckle, Seifer reached down and pulled Hayner up by the collar of his shirt. "I don't think so, Chicken Wuss. You've been avoiding me lately. Why is that? You afraid of me or something?"_

_Growling, Hayner tried his hardest to punch at Seifer, but the way the older teen had him held caused all of the punches to always fall short. His parents be damned, there was no way that he wouldn't fight back when Seifer was acting like this. Without warning, Hayner was slammed against the wall, wincing at the force. Damn it, that hurt. All he could do was glare at Seifer as the large bully took both of his wrists into one of his larger hands, pinning them above Hayner's head._

_With a sneer, Seifer pulled one fist back and drove it hard into Hayner's stomach. Crying out at the burst of pain that exploded through his body, the brown eyed teen continued to struggle against the firm hold, wanting to be anywhere but here. _

_Seifer then pushed a leg between Hayner's with the clear intent of kneeing his prey in the crotch, causing the younger teen's eyes to go wide in realization. Fuck, fuck, fuck fuckity fuck! Not here, not now! Maybe the bully wouldn't notice anything._

_No such fucking luck._

"_What the fuck? Are you fucking turned on because I'm beating the shit out of you?" growled Seifer, disgust lacing his voice as he could easily feel the erection against his thigh._

_All colour then drained from Hayner's face at the realization that Seifer may have just discovered one of his darkest secrets. Sure Hayner had figured out that he was gay a couple of years ago, but he hadn't seen it necessary to let anyone other than his closest friends and family know. Honestly, that was because he didn't want Seifer finding out and giving him another reason to bully him. But that wasn't the only reason. Obviously the fates hated him and had decided that he was attracted to his worse enemy. It bothered him to no end, but every time he saw the statuesque blond, his body reacted in all the wrong ways. Usually the pain from the first punch was enough to drive away and stirrings of arousal, but not this time. Why was this time so different?_

_Not receiving a reaction from the lamer in his hold just pissed Seifer off even more. "So, not only are you a fucking lamer, you're a fucking faggot too?" sneered the older teen, his emerald eyes burning with hate and disgust. _

_Not dignifying that with a response, Hayner just hardened his resolve, bracing himself for the upcoming onslaught, hoping that it wouldn't be long before his friends would be able to find him before it was too late._

_When Seifer had finally finished, leaving him there in the middle of the sandlot, Hayner knew that things would never be the same again. He was beaten and broken, and worse of all, Seifer knew. Not only that, but Seifer hated him for it, even more so than before. Every bone in his body hurt. The bully had been relentless in his attack on both Hayner's body and his mind. Before, Hayner had dreaded the thought of going to live with his grandfather, but now he knew he had no choice. He couldn't remember a time that Seifer had ever been so ruthless, and he had been on the receiving end of those blows for nearly 10 years now. There was no way that his parents would ever let him stay around here now._

_When he finally mustered up enough strength, Hayner dragged himself home, and sure enough, his mother had reacted exactly how he thought she would though he had to agree with her. So while they were at the hospital getting his injuries treated, Hayner made one of the toughest decisions of his life. The best place for him right now would be as far away from Seifer as possible. It took nearly a week for the arrangements to be made and for Hayner to recover enough to travel, giving him barely enough time to say goodbye to his hometown and friends._

The sound of a door being opened broke Hayner out of his memory as he suddenly feel forward into the room, courtesy of Seifer's hand on his back. He then turned to glare at the older blond who had shoved him so harshly. He almost regretted it when he finally got a good look at his captor. Seifer had matured well in the past five years, something that did not bode well for Hayner. The older blond was more attractive than ever and with the way that Seifer held himself, the green eyed man knew it.

"Get out of my way," Hayner glared, trying to move passed the asshole to the door. Unfortunately for him though, Seifer had expected something like that and stepped directly in front of the door, reaching behind him and swiftly locking the door.

"Now, now Chicken Wuss, is that any way to treat an old friend?"

Snorting, the shorter man turned away from those intense green eyes that were bearing down into him. "Friend? Do you honestly think I have ever considered you a friend? You should be glad that I didn't charge you with assault, asshole. You broke three ribs the last time, you sick fucker."

With a smile that was nothing like his famous smirk, the older man began walking towards Hayner, forcing the brown eyed man to move backwards or else be toppled over by the oncoming bully. "What's a few love taps between friends anyway?"

Before Hayner had a chance to properly react, he found himself pressed against the wall, the larger blond looming over him. "Leave me alone, Seifer. I'm not going to put up with your shit any more. Let me go," he growled.

Without another word spoken between them, Seifer was standing right in front of Hayner, doe brown eyes locked with fierce green, neither man willing to break the connection in fear of seeming weaker than the other. Seifer then did the last thing that Hayner would have ever expected. Laying a hand along side the shorter mans cheek, the older blond let out a light chuckle. "Five years makes a difference, doesn't it, Chicken Wuss?" Seifer's voice was quiet and subdued before he leaned in and placed his lips upon Hayner's.

Eyes going wide, Hayner went into a state of shock. Seifer of all people was kissing him? Not allowing his hormones to rule over his common sense and judgement, the younger blond gathered up all of his will power to place his hands on the taller man's chest and he pushed Seifer away. "What the fuck do you think you are doing, asshole?" Hayner exclaimed despite the fact that his mind was still reeling and telling him to just let Seifer continue. Some crushes were harder to forget than others. Then again, he had been dreaming about this moment since puberty hit,

Seifer just glared back as if Hayner had been the one who initiated the kiss. "What does it look like I'm doing, lamer? Or has it been so fucking long since you've gotten laid that you don't know what to do anymore?"

Hayner was taken aback by Seifer's answer, his mouth dropping open in surprise. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Just whoa. Whoa. And what makes you think that I want to have sex with you?"

Scoffing, the green eyed man let out a single light chuckle before shaking his head. Running and hand over his face in frustration, the taller blond refused to look in to those deep brown eyes. "Fine, so I didn't exactly let you know how I felt before."

Using Seifer's distraction as an opportunity to slip out from where he was cornered to go sit on the single bed in the room, Hayner sat there in disbelief. "You think? Fuck, Seifer. You beat me up and ruined my entire life! Now you expect me to believe it was because you didn't know how to tell me how you felt?" One thing was for sure though, this certainly was the longest the two of them had been in a room together without trying to kill each other.

"What else did you expect me to do?" growled the taller blond, "I was eighteen and experiencing attraction to a little brat that I have been beating up since I was nine. Then when I felt that you were fucking hard that day, I lost it, you little shit sack."

"Well, I'm sure that you could have handled it better than trying to kill me," glared Hayner, wondering why he was still putting up with this bullshit.

"Oh, yeah. I like I could have just gone up to you and say, 'Hey, Chicken Wuss, let's fuck instead of fighting today.'"

Rolling his eyes, Hayner buried his hands in his dirty blond hair, squeezing in frustration, hoping he wasn't going to pull all of his hair out quite yet. "And you think that I have forgiven you after five years and that by locking me in some random room, I'll just spread my legs and beg for your cock? I don't think so." Standing up, Hayner began to move to the door, but once again he was stopped by Seifer getting into his way.

"Well, what have you got to lose, Chicken Wuss?" smirked Seifer, putting his hand under Hayner's chin before the shorter man reached up and smacked the hand away.

"Fuck off, Seifer." Hayner continued to glare and hold his ground. He was done with being pushed around by Seifer.

With a one armed shrug, Seifer moved out of the way, allowing Hayner to move to the door. "Fine. Just remember that with all the animosity built up between us over the years, just how hot the sex could be. You'll never get another chance with me."

Pausing with his hand on the doorknob, Hayner silently cursed. Why was he even considering this? Probably because it was what he always wanted. He knew that he had already forgiven Seifer and made up his mind about giving into the arrogant blond. But like hell would he let Seifer know he had given in. Not without a fight first. "So what are you suggesting? A fucking one night stand or something?"

"If that's all you want, that's fine by me." Before Hayner could get another word in, he found himself pinned to the wall once again, this time with Seifer's hand planted on either side of his head, keeping him there. "But after I'm done with you, you'll never want anyone else ever again."

Gasping as he felt Seifer's hips pressing against his ass, Hayner ground his teeth together to keep from crying out. Not wanting to be completely submissive yet, Hayner spun around so that he was once again facing the single man responsible for making his life hell. Seeing those emerald eyes light up with a smirk, Hayner had to wonder just what he was getting into. Unable to give much time to those thoughts, Hayner wasn't as surprised when he felt Seifer's lips descended upon his own once again. With that done, one of the taller blond's hands came to rest on the brown eyed man's hips. To both his relief and surprise, Hayner didn't wince at the contact. Their lips began to move together harshly, kneading one another in hard movements.

Smirking into the kiss, Seifer moved his free hand down to grab onto the thick dirty blond hair, using the grip to move the younger man's head to create a better angle, slipping his tongue swiftly into Hayner's mouth. It was then a battle of dominance as each tongue tried to take control, creating fierceness to their movements that hadn't been there moment's earlier.

Reluctantly, Hayner reached his arms up, wrapping them around the taller man's neck, trying not to let Seifer notice the shakiness of his movements. Everything seemed a little surreal at the moment, but in all honesty, it was almost exactly how he had imagined anything ever happening between them. Stifling a moan, Hayner surprised even himself when his body moved on it's own and his hips suddenly thrust forward and into Seifer's.

Seifer couldn't help but smirk, pulling away from the kiss with a long groan of disappointment from Hayner. There was no way that he had missed that. It was proof of just how much Hayner really wanted this. Deciding that this was going to be hard, fast and hot, the taller man slid the hand he had resting on the brown eyed man's hip, and with his eyes locked with Hayner's ran it down so that it came to rest on the from of the shorter blond's dark gray jeans.

Yelping at the sudden touch, Hayner allowed his head to fall forward to rest on Seifer's shoulder. How could this jerk of a bastard be able to draw such reactions from him with the slightest touch? There was absolutely no way that the older blond wouldn't be able to feel Hayner's true reaction to this meeting.

"Fuck lamer, you're hard already? How bad do you want this?" Seifer's voice was husky as he whispered into Hayner's ear, the sound reverberating down the younger man's spine and through to his cock that already ached with arousal. With determined moves, he ran his hand up and down along the bulge in the denim, giving the length a hard squeeze every couple of seconds, relishing the sounds that were spilling forth from the man draped over him.

Hayner began to pant heavily as Seifer continued to stroke him through his jeans, the material adding extra friction along his erection. Damn it, he was so horny. It was taking so little to get him off. That was definitely something that Seifer wouldn't be able to miss. Moving his hips with the green eyed man's hand, Hayner opened his mouth to moan out, but instead just bit down on the pale skin of Seifer's neck. "Don't…just don't…stop, asshole," he growled against the skin before biting down again.

This time it was the older man's turn to moan out as the pain exploded through his neck, an intense wave of pleasure following afterwards. He had never considered himself a masochist, but this little twerp always seemed to bring out the worse if him. With a long smirk, Seifer increased his speed, loving the feel of the hardness under his palm as he worked it up and down. "Come on, Chicken Wuss. Don't fight it," whispered Seifer, wincing a little as Hayner bit down harshly once more. At the spike of pleasure filled pain, the elder blond stopped his hand at the tip of Hayner's penis, focusing on rapid hard strokes just there.

"Fuck…don't…not there!" gasped Hayner as his hands began to claw at the material covering Seifer's shoulders, still in disbelief that he was reacting so intensely. No matter how much he willed it, his body was acting like a wonton virgin at even the slightest touch. As much as he wanted to deny these feelings and reactions, unfortunately Seifer seemed to know what he was doing and was fucking good at it, and it felt too amazing to stop. It really had been far too long since he had been touched by anyone.

"What, do you want to cum, lamer?" smirked Seifer as he applied even more pressure against the head, amazed at the dampness that was spreading through the thick denim. How could the little bastard be so close so soon?

Hayner didn't want to dignify that with a response as his hips continued to buck forward in an attempt to bring even more friction along his length. He just growled, biting down again, this time harder than any time before. When a slightly metallic flavour burst into his mouth, the younger man smirked as he continued to assault the reddening column, moaning out as his member was worked frantically. "Fuck!" he finally cried out, the lightening in the pit of his stomach becoming too much for him to handle.

"Cum for me, Hayner," the husky voice whispered into the shorter man's ear.

Coffee coloured eyes went wide as saucers as he heard his name spoken in that voice for the first time in memory. The sound was enough to push the younger man over the edge as the heat exploded through his veins as the white hot passion erupted through his body, causing him to lose control. With several jerky thrusts into Seifer's palm, Hayner whimpered as each wave of his orgasm rack his body. The entire time, Seifer held him upright, laughing lowly as the shorter man gasped for breath and attempted to regain control of his body. It took a moment for him to be back in control, but when he finally was, Hayner just let out a mournful groan at the events that had just transpired. Had he really just had a major orgasm from some light rubbing and from hearing Seifer say his name? There was no way he was ever going to live this one down. "Ah, fuck," he groaned.

"What's wrong, Chicken Wuss, pissed that you came so easily?" chuckled Seifer as he lifted his hand off of the damp front of Hayner's jeans, coming up and resting on his throat where Hayner had been biting him, wincing when he felt a moistness there, "Fucking hell, you made me bleed."

Glaring up at the taller man, Hayner still didn't let go of the tight grip he had on Seifer's shoulders. "You deserve it, you asshole. I can't believe that you actually got me off so fast," he growled, laying his head on the other blond's shoulder.

"I'm just that good," grinned Seifer, forcing Hayner's head back up to capture the dry lips with his own, a kiss that the brown eyed man eagerly returned. When they both finally pulled away, there was a gleam in Seifer's eyes that the younger blond couldn't quite understand. "But if you think that I am even close to being done with you, you're wrong."

With a yelp of surprise, Hayner suddenly found himself thrown onto the bed. Sending yet another glance towards Seifer, the brown eyed man watched as the older blond walked over to the dresser, pulling open the top draw and searching around in it for something. "What on earth?" asked Hayner, wincing as he felt the sticky warmth in the front of his pants.

"Damn it. Fucking Squall said…ah, there we go," Seifer grinned, pulling a box of condoms and a tube of lube out of the drawer, "and hey, if we decide to, it seems that Puberty Boy and that Chocobo head are quite the kinks, and have a wide assortment of fun little toys in here if you're interested."

Hayner just groaned as Seifer held up a pair of handcuffs to show the younger man. "No. Be glad that I'm going this far with you, asshole."

Sliding the drawer closed after replacing the handcuffs, the green eyed man then turned back to the younger man, tossing the box and tube on the bed next to Hayner. "Now as I believe, this will work so much better if we both lose these damn clothes." The gruffness was back in Seifer's voice as the older blond reached his hands up to begin to unbutton the dark crimson shirt that he was wearing. It took no time for the thin shirt to be dropped to the floor, leaving Seifer in a sleeveless black shirt and tight black leather pants that easily showed the blond's own arousal.

Just watching the older blond beginning to strip, with the added bonus of seeing that Seifer was just as turned on him, it was enough to send another wave of pleasure through Hayner's body. All of the blood in his body seemed to flow downwards as the younger blond felt his cock return to a state of full hardness once more.

Feeling those warm brown eyes watching him so intently caused Seifer to grin broadly once again as he pushed himself between Hayner's legs as they hung off the edge of the bed. Leaning forwards, the older man's hands came to rest on the mattress next to Hayner's hips. "Are you ready for this, lamer?" whispered the green eyed man, locking his eyes with those intense coffee brown once and thrusting his hips forward.

With a long groan, Hayner attempted to meet those hips with his own, but the jolts of excitement that were sent through his body from the contact prevented that.

"Just get on with it, asshole," he growled, trying to hide his eagerness, but failing miserably.

Smirking, Seifer leaned down and stole a quick peck from the younger man's lips before pulling back and taking in the sight of the lean body laid out in front of him. Never once considering the consequences, the taller man moved one hand up and placed it at the fly of Hayner's jeans, his smirk only going wider when he felt the dampness that was still there. Decided that he wouldn't dare try teasing the younger blond at this point, at least not this time, Seifer made quick work of Hayner's pants, chuckling at the sight of the fully erect penis glistening with the remnants of the shorter man's previous orgasm. Surprisingly enough, the little twerp had been quite blessed in the size department. With no hesitation, Seifer grabbed harshly onto the hard cock and gave it several long strokes, being sure to squeeze tightest at the engorged head.

At the new sensation of Seifer's hand actually pumping along his length, Hayner let out another shuddering moan, his hips moving along with this new motion. How on earth had Seifer learned such an amazing skill? Not wanting to even consider those possibilities, the smaller blond began to lose himself in the rhythm, moaning out in disappointment when the hand was suddenly removed. Before he could protest however, he heard the sound of a tube being opened. That was the moment that Hayner realized that this was indeed going to happen. He was going to have sex with his life long rival and biggest crush. He watch intently as a generous amount of the lube was poured onto Seifer's open palm. For once, Hayner was thankful for his severe lack of love life over the past year. At least it meant that he would be nice and tight for Seifer. Whether or not he ever told the other blond, he hoped that the tightness would bring enough pleasure to Seifer that the green eyed man would want to do this again.

Rubbing the lube over his fingers, Seifer used his other hand to grab onto the back of one of the pale thighs that were oh so tantalizingly wrapped around his waist. He had been so surprised when Hayner had agreed to this, not that he wanted to back out now. He truly did want this as much as the twerp. Pushing the leg he held onto up to Hayner's chest, Seifer gave yet another broad smirk to the brown eyed male before his slickened fingers reached down between the alluring dip between the two firm ass cheeks pressed against the mattress. "Open up for me, Chicken Wuss," whispered Seifer, forcing a single finger into the tight hole as soon as he found it.

Crying out in a jumbled mix of surprise, pain, pleasure and anger, the younger man hardened the glare he had still focused on the blond. Although Seifer wasn't being all that gentle, there was no denying that Hayner was enjoying the slightly rougher treatment. Lifting one hand up to press a fisted hand against his mouth helped prevent Hayner from crying out loudly. After all, he did have to remember that they were just above a gathering of close to 100 of their peers, although some of those peers would be doing the exact same thing as they were. Each time the single digit was worked in and out of his hole brought forth a muffled moan from the younger man, Hayner unable to control his body as it began to rock along with the hand's movements in and out of his body. Without warning, the younger blond suddenly felt a sensation of being stretched even more burn through his veins as Seifer pushed a second finger into Hayner's body.

"Fuck, warn a guy when you're going to do that," gasped Hayner as he adjusted himself to this new intrusion for only a few moments before starting up with his rocking once more. Seifer didn't dignify that with an answer as he started to push the fingers in even deeper and looked them as he began to rub at the sensitive walls. He loved the feeling of Hayner wriggling so violently against his hand, trying to get the fingers to go in that much deeper. The vigour pace continued as Seifer proceeded to spread his fingers a little wider in an attempt to stretch the tight hole out a little. After all, as much as he enjoyed beating Hayner up in the past, he kind of wanted to have sex more often, and it didn't always have to be hot angry sex.

Unable to hold back any longer, Seifer withdrew his fingers from the warm cavern, reaching down and grabbing a single foil package from the brightly coloured box that rested next to Hayner's hip. Letting go of the long leg he still had pressed against the smaller man's chest, Seifer dropped the condom down onto Hayner's chest as his now free hands went to the hem of his shirt, lifting the dark material up and off his body, earning an appreciative groan from the laying man. "Liking what you see, Lamer?"

With an embarrassed flush, Hayner then turned away momentarily from the stripping blond. As soon as he heard the sound of a zipper being lowered, the brown eyed man's head snapped back towards the still standing man, not wanting to miss the big moment. The actions drew a loud laugh from Seifer, the older man stopping momentarily with his fly open, revealing a patch of pale blond hair. The sight caused Hayner's cock to twitch appreciatively. "Shut up and just hurry it up. We don't have all night."

Raising one thin eyebrow, Seifer pushed his pants to the floor, stepping out of them before moving back between Hayner's still spread legs. "That's where you're wrong, Chicken Wuss. We have all night to make up for lost time." The words were whispered in the husky tone once more and it sent a shiver of pleasure through the smaller teen as he gazed up the Adonis like form standing in between his legs, his eyes locking on the large erection that stood out from Seifer's pelvis. 'How on earth was something that large going to fit inside his ass?' Hayner thought before realizing just how amazing it would feel.

Wrapping his legs around the taller man's hips once more, the younger blond shivered again as he felt Seifer's hands on his body, one pushing the dark green material of his shirt up until it was bunched under his arm pits, the other grabbing the single condom that rested on his stomach. Unable to look away, Hayner watched intently as the green eyed man expertly tore the packet open with teeth and hands in tandem, wasting no time rolling it over his hardness. Gasping at the sight, Hayner could no longer resist the temptation and reached one hand down to run a single finger along the underside of his own arousal.

Smirking at the sight of Hayner beginning to jerk off for him, Seifer then grabbed the tube of lube from where he had set it earlier. Squeezing another generous amount onto his palm, the older man then smeared it all over the stretched entrance of Hayner's ass, rubbing a little into the hole as well, loving the way that it quivered in time with the gentle pumps of Hayner's hand. Unable to resist any longer, Seifer roughly grabbed a hold of Hayner's hips and lifted his entire lower body off of the mattress to line up with the tip of his shaft.

Tightening his legs instantly, the brown eyed man brought them closer together, his asshole already spasming in anticipation of the thick cock. He needed and wanted this so desperately. "God damn it, Seifer, you better hurry it up," he growled, the light touch along his cock suddenly becoming hard pumps. It really had been too long and there was no telling how long he would last once they finally started fucking. With the added fact that its was Seifer of all people just added to it all.

"Just remember, you asked for it," smirked Seifer, thrusting into the smaller body with a single hard movement. The sudden sensation drew a long cry from Hayner, pain lacing it just as much as pleasure, and it was music to the green eyed man's ears. Hayner was now his, and he would have a hard time ever letting him go again. Not that he was willing to admit that out loud anytime soon.

"Move…already…" Hayner said through clenched teeth. He wasn't in that much pain and what little he was actually felt amazing. He just didn't want to cum just from penetration. Unfortunately, he was so close to doing just that. "For fuck's sake, Seifer, move!"

Seifer just chuckled, drawing his hips back before slamming back into the smaller body, earning another light cry. Holy fuck this kid was tight! Every inch of his cock felt as if it was being squeezed to death and there was even more pressure where the base of his cock was surrounded by that convulsing ring of muscle. The reactions that were coming from Hayner were doing nothing to quell the burn flowing through his veins either. Whines, pleads, pants, whispers and cries all filled the room as the smaller blond used one hand to continue his harsh strokes along his length while the other scratched desperately at one nipple, leaving angry red marks surrounding the small pink nub.

The older man started to pound relentlessly into Hayner's body, fuelled by the noises and movements of the younger blond. His hips moved back and forth with purpose as each thrust drove his cock deeper and deeper into the overwhelming heat. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the wide brown eyes that were glazed over in lust, the smaller man's body grinding eagerly against his own. Each time he pushed deeper into the thin body, Seifer let out a groan of his own as all of the muscles in Hayner's anal cavity clamped down tightly on his length, the friction reverberating through his entire body.

"Fuck, lamer," he grunted, "You're so tight." With several more hard thrusts into the blond, Seifer reached one hand over to wrap around Hayner's, holding on to the hardened length and pumping it along with the smaller blond.

Unable to form a response beyond a few desperate grunts laced with a whine, the brown eyed blond squeezed his legs tighter around his partner's waist, taking the erection deeper into his ass, all but screaming as he felt the head of Seifer's penis slam against a single spot in his rectum that caused his vision to erupt into white hot stars. "There! There! There!" he gasped in a sort of mantra as Seifer's relentless assault on his body continued.

Gripping the hip in his hold hard enough to leave marks, Seifer continued to piston in and out of Hayner's ass, being sure to aim for the other blond's prostate, succeeding in hitting it judging from the reactions that he was receiving. They pumped at Hayner's erection in tandem, the younger's fingers wrapped around the base while Seifer worked the head, being sure to squeeze hard enough to push some clear and pearly liquid out of the slit with each stroke. He knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer, the pressure surrounding his cock becoming too much to bear along with the deafening symphony of sounds that Hayner emitted with each and every movement.

"Fuck, Hayner, I'm close," Seifer panted, the familiar tightening appearing in the pit of his stomach.

Gasping heavily, Hayner clenched the muscles of his ass as hard as he could, reaching up and wrapping one hand around Seifer's neck, creating an odd angle with his body as his legs were still wrapped tightly around the older man's waist, his hips angles upwards. "Say it again," he grunted, "Fuck, say it again."

"Hayner."

The simple word was enough to send explosions through all of Hayner's body as for the second time this evening the sound of his name falling from Seifer's breathless lips was enough to bring him to full orgasm. With a loud exclamation of the older man's name the burning passion enveloped Hayner as stream after stream of sticky white cum burst forth from the tip of the younger man's twitching erection. It shot up to coat both his own and the green eyed man's chests, mixing with the sweat that was just pouring off of the both of them. His entire body was lost to convulsions, jerking and quivering as wave after wave of intense bliss flooded through every one of his senses.

It took only a few more harsh thrusts for Seifer to be overcome with his own orgasm, the constricting muscles around his cock milking each ribbon that was shot from him. He rode each involuntary thrust to its fullest extent. With several cries of Hayner's name, Seifer gave a few last hard jerks to the smaller man's penis before collapsing on the shuddering body, uncaring of the splattering of cum that covered both of their chests.

A steady sound of both men's panting was the only sound that filled the small room as Hayner just laid there with Seifer on top of him, trying to take in everything that had just happened. He had sex with Seifer, sex that Seifer had initiated. How was he suppose to react to this?

It took several long minutes before their breathing settled down and the feeling returned to Hayner's legs. "Seifer, move," he said, pushing the larger man off of him, wincing when he felt Seifer's softening penis slip from his ass. With a deep breath, he pushed himself up off of the bed, shaking as his legs still felt like jelly and a jolt of pain radiated along his spine.

"Hey, hey, where do you think you're going?" Seifer questioned as he reached out and grabbed the collar of Hayner's shirt, preventing him from going too far.

"I'm grabbing my pants, then going to see if Roxas will give me a ride home," Hayner said, unable to look at the man still laying on the bed. No matter what had transpired between them in the past, whether it be years or only minutes ago, nothing would ever be the same between them ever again, and Hayner wasn't sure how to handle any of that at the moment.

"The fuck?" Seifer growled, pulling a still unsteady Hayner back down on the bed so that they were laying side by side, coffee gazing into emerald. In a move that the younger man felt was slightly out of character for the green eyed man, Seifer lifted one hand and laid it along Hayner's chest. "Didn't I tell you that you that you wouldn't want any one else after me?"

Not bothering to look away, Hayner just tried to ignore the fact that they were both still naked from the waist down. "Your point being?"

Growling, Seifer just stared the younger blond down, "Damn it, Chicken Wuss. Why are you making this so much harder than it needs to be?"

Rolling his eyes, Hayner reached up and took a hold of Seifer's wrist and moved the warm hand off of his cheek. "Harder than what needs to be? I thought that this was only going to be a one time thing."

Scoffing, Seifer freed his hand from Hayner's grip, wrapping it around the smaller body to place it against the small of his back, pulling him flush against his larger body. "I said it could be if that's what you wanted it to be. But that doesn't mean that that's what I want it to be."

Hayner's eyes went wide at the husky voice that was barely above a whisper. "What the hell are you trying to say, Seifer?"

Groaning, Seifer leaned forward to lean his sweaty forehead against Hayner's. "What, do you want me to fucking spell it out for you, lamer?"

"It's not going to work. I still have two years left of schooling and I don't think that we would do well as a long distance couple," he said, trying to ignore the butterflies that suddenly appeared in his stomach.

"Then move back here. Is there any reason why you can't go to school back here? Fuck, why does it sound like you are trying to make excuses for us to not try and give this a shot? Face it lamer, I made you cum twice tonight just by saying your fucking name! Why pass something like this up?

Finally it was Hayner's turn to smirk. "I just wanted to make you squirm for a little bit. I've actually enrolled in Twilight U. I'm moving home next month. I haven't even told anyone else. It was going to be my surprise for Olette tomorrow. I didn't want to ruin this party and take the spotlight from her."

"Oh, that does it," Seifer growled, thrusting his hips forward, his cock already hardening again. "I'm going to fuck you so much tonight that you're aren't going to be able to sit down properly until you move back here. Got that Chicken Wuss?"

Reaching down, Hayner wrapped his hand around the hardening shaft, earning a groan from the taller man. "I'm going to hold you to that, asshole."

* * *

I hope everyone liked this! Pahoyhoy has been bugging me for close to a year to write her a Seiner, and I figured that this was the perfect opportunity. I hope this is everything that you were expecting love, and you know that you'll make it through this next week, just keep thinking of this story, and you'll do fine. I love you! Thanks to Tifa-san for betaing and always listening to my story induced rambles! Until next time everyone!


End file.
